


kainé

by layerto



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layerto/pseuds/layerto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>even if you tried to forget me, it's impossible.</p><p>just tell me you'll remember me.</p><p>that's the only thing i want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kainé

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble on the take of how Komaeda can potentially view their relationship (in a romantic manner.)  
> Just so you can wait for from diamonds of feathers. Here we go...

Tell me you'll remember me.

The way that you look at me through golden oculars, please never forget the way you gazed at me. Like you were longing, yearning for something. Something more, something much, much more. Never forget the way that my name rolls off your tongue, like it was normal to say. It would be a name as common as the most common word you know. I want you to call my name, again, again, and again. Remember what the sea breeze smells like. Our first meeting. When you awoke, I'm sure you smelled the salty water and the fresh tropical air, the sun beating on your skin. Don't forget it. We both know that place all too well. You'll never forget it, will you?

You can't. You'll never forget what I smell like. I don't use cologne, I don't use any sort of fabricated smell. The scent you smelled was that of fresh clothing straight from the washing machine, detergents labelled _"lavender"_ and _"sweet dream."_ But you call that scent a different name. You call it by my name, who I am. The scent of fresh sheets and dewdrops intice your senses. The smell of the ocean and freshly cut grass. Those are all of the things that make me. To you, at the very least.

You won't forget that taste, either - the taste of a bittersweet kiss. Though some may prefer sweet over bitter or vice versa, you prefer it this way. When your lips touch mine, you taste something bitter, like a dark chocolate melting on your tongue. However, it's much sweeter than you anticipate, oh, it's much more succulent than a terrible bitterness. The more you have, the sweeter it gets. And with that, it's intoxicating, it's breathtaking. One little taste of me, and you won't forget it. Like dark chocolate to your lips, a bitter start and a sweet middle. The parting is simply the saddest part, left only with the bittersweet aftertaste of a kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

"You won't forget me, will you?"

"What are you saying? Of course I wouldn't."

"Haha... I'd like to attest to that."

  
Keep your image of me vivid in your mind. Even if you forget me, love someone else, become depressed, be satisfied or dead - remember me, as vivid and beautiful as I was.

"Tell me you'll remember me."


End file.
